Mother's, Fathers and Daughters
by irishgirlkath
Summary: Alicia and Will adjust to life with a new baby


15:54 a6/p66/30/201266/30/2012

This is a follow up to my Mother's Day story, "Hope." Please Enjoy!

Alicia was holding Hope in her arms, trying in vain to comfort the fussing baby while she spoke to Will on the phone.

"I really need you to come over tonight and watch the baby."

"Alicia, I'm sorry but I can't. Diane and I are having dinner with potential clients tonight."

Where had she heard that before? Oh, yes. Peter. I am working late again. I cannot be home to help you with our children. However, I can send my mother over to breath down your neck if you want.

She sighed with unbridled frustration. "I just thought you could spell me so I could do something really exciting like say, wash my hair."

"Alicia, this is work. This is our firm."

"And Hope is your daughter. I don't see why Diane can't handle clients alone."

"I thought Grace was watching the baby after school?" Will asked.

"That lasted about two days before she decided hanging out with her friends from her writing class was more important."

She hung up the phone, thinking Kalinda had been right when she suggested Alicia have her tubes tied.

She had thought somehow it would be easier this time. She had twenty years of life experience behind her now. Why then, was she exhausted, teary-eyed and thoroughly demoralized?

Will Gardner was a good man, and she loved him. Although she had never admitted that to herself let alone, Will. But he wasn't any more prepared to be a father now than he'd been twenty odd years ago.

Will loved his daughter, but he knew little about children in general, and nothing at all about infants. He expected her to suddenly be eight years old so that he could take her to the circus, and Cubs games.

She was at the breaking point having to deal with a demanding infant and a demanding teenager. She had had a major argument last night when the girl had announced she was not going to college next year.

Alicia had given her daughter a stunned look. "Oh no. There are certain things between parent and child that are non-negotiable. Your going to college is one of them."

Grace had a counter argument as usual. "Mom, I'm really enjoying this writing course. Shea says I have real talent. I don't need four years of college to become a writer. I need life experiences, Mom. That's why I want to move to New York or Los Angeles after graduation."

The idea of Grace living alone in New York or LA was laughable. To her mother it was plain old scary. Just because someone named Shea, who taught a twenty-five dollar writing class for the Chicago Park District told her she had talent.

"Grace, you are seventeen years old. You do not cook or do your own laundry. You cannot manage your own money, or balance a checkbook. How do you plan to support yourself after this big move?"

"You and Dad are helping Zach pay for college. Why can't you help me out too?"

"Grace, the baby is finally asleep after crying all day. I just want to collapse on the couch. I would love nothing more than of wine right now. Only I can't have one because I'm breast-feeding"

"Gross, Mom. Did you have to say that?"

Alicia loved her daughter but she had secretly hoped this new baby would have been a boy. Battling with another girl was going to kill her.

_Grace age eight... Alicia picks her up at school and learns that her daughter needs four-dozen cupcakes for the class picnic tomorrow._

"_And you're telling me this now because? "Alicia asked._

. "There _was a _note in my back_pack. I just forgot to give _it to yo_u," _Grace said in explan_ation_.

"Sweetie_, I don_'t have time to make cupcakes. Your dad and I have

a thing we're supposed to attend tonight."

Usually, Alicia _detested th_ese events_ But this was a bar association dinner, and she hoped silently that Will might be there_

_Alicia offered to stop at Jewel or Dominic's for cupcakes. That led to Grace almost bursting into tears._

"_No! I do not want store-bought cupcakes! I told everyone your homemade cupcakes were the best!" _

_That night, they made 48 cupcakes. She was icing the last batch at 10pm when Grace and Zach had gone to bed._

_Peter went to the dinner alone, and came home at midnight. She wanted to ask him if Will Gardner had been there, but did not dare,_

The doorbell rang, and she was surprised to see Peter standing there.

"I came by to pick up Grace for the weekend. I guess she didn't tell you?"

"Of course she didn't. She isn't home yet. You're welcome to come in and wait."

She wanted to talk to him about Grace's deciding she wasn't going to college, but didn't have the energy for it.

"Peter can you do me a favor? Can you watch the baby for me while I take a shower? It will only be like ten minutes?"

"More than happy to," he said.

She handed him the baby. He seemed ill at ease at first,

"It's been a long time since I held one of these," Peter remarked.

Alicia felt a pang of regret. This was not how it was supposed to be. They had stood together once upon a time in a church, and vowed to love one another in sickness and in health. Till death do us part.

Her marriage to Peter was over. But they would be linked together forever through their children. There would be high school graduation next year for Grace. Then their college graduations, their marriages, and the births of their own children.

Will let himself into Alicia's apartment. She had given him a key two years ago during their affair.

He managed to sneak away early from dinner with Diane. He came over here to surprise her.

Will was the one who was surprised to see Alicia sleeping on the couch while Peter held the baby. His baby.

"Gardner. What are you doing here?" Peter asked.

:Will took Hope from Peter arms. "I came over to see my daughter. What else would I be doing here?"

Hope had been fussing all day, but she immediately brightened when Will held her.

He didn't know much about kids, but she had to be the most beautiful baby ever created. She had Alicia's curls, and chocolate brown eyes, along with rosy cheeks and dimples. She looked like a tiny porcelain doll.

Whatever the circumstances, Will believed that Hope had been conceived out of love. He only wished Alicia believed it as well.

Alicia woke to find Peter gone. Apparently, Grace must have come home and they left together. Will was sitting on couch watching a basketball video with Hope.

"Michael Jordan. He was the greatest player who ever lived. There's Dennis Rodman, He was a nut."

"I see you're already educating her. How long was I asleep?"

"A few hours. There was a bottle in the fridge, and I went ahead and fed her."

" Do you mind staying here tonight?" she asked.

"I planned on it. I'll even get up in the middle of the night with her," Will said

To Be Continued…..


End file.
